hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Toki
For the fighting spirit energy aura, see 'Tōki.'' |fighting_style=Hokuto Shin Ken (Jū no Ken) |voice= Takaya Hashi Hideyuki Tanaka (New Fist of the North Star) Kenyū Horiuchi (Raō Den Jun'ai no Shō, Yuria Den, Raoh Den Gekitō no Shō, Toki Den) Hiroki Tōchi (Ten no Haoh, Ten no Haoh PSP) Nobuhiko Okamoto (Ten no Haoh, as child) Tomokazu Seki (Hokuto Musou, Shin Hokuto Musou, DD Hokuto no Ken) Shunsuke Sakuya (Hokuto ga Gotoku) Kirk Thornton (TV series dub, Hokuto ga Gotoku dub) Charlie Campbell (New Fist of the North Star dub) David Wald (Ten no Haoh dub) David Lodge (Hokuto Musou dub) |appearances=Manga (ch. 45-onward), Anime (ep. 33-onward), Legends of the True Savior series, Silvery Savior, and many other works |family=Ryuou (ancestor) Hahaja (unnamed mother) Kaioh (older brother) Raoh (older brother) Sayaka (younger sister) Jagi (adoptive younger brother) Kenshirō (adoptive younger brother) Ryuken (adoptive father/sifu) Ryu (nephew) |}} is the second of the four Hokuto brothers, Toki is a pacifist who seeks to use Hokuto Shinken as a healing art. Toki's self-made technique of is adept at both healing and destroying. When using this style, his adversaries experience intense ecstasy before their deaths, instead of horrifying pain. According to Kenshiro, Toki had the most elegant style of the four brothers and was the ideal successor to Hokuto Shinken before his illness. History Early Life Toki, along with Raoh and Kenshiro, is originally from the Land of Asura, where he has two additional blood siblings named Kaioh and Sayaka. Toki and Raoh are actual blood brothers and were orphaned when they were children only to be adopted by Ryuken, who was seeking a student to train. Originally, Ryuken only trained Raoh, while Toki watched on. When a hunter killed Toki's pet dog Koko, Toki demonstrates his fighting ability by pummelling the hunter relentlessly. Realizing that Toki has learned to fight by merely watching his brother, Ryuken began training Toki as well. During this time, Raoh made Toki promise that if he should ever lose his way, Toki would try to stop him. Nuclear War During the nuclear war, Toki was exposed to the nuclear fallout while force-shutting the jammed doors of the bomb shelter to protect Ken and Yuria. Toki survived for two weeks without food and water, but the nuclear exposure turned his hair white and left him terminally ill. Therefore, Toki renounces the succession to the Hokuto Shinken style and becomes a wandering doctor, easing the people's ills with the time he has left. Village of Miracles Toki wanders into a village ravaged by disease and uses his powers to heal the sick and lame. The village becomes known as the "Village of Miracles" and Toki is worshipped as a messiah. However, Toki is taken captive by Raoh's army and imprisoned at Cassandra, while Amiba impersonates him in an attempt to destroy Toki's reputation after a previous confrontation. The Hokuto Shinken Succession Dispute Kenshiro rescues Toki from the prison stronghold and the two join forces against Raoh. Toki intervenes during Kenshiro and Raoh's first clash at Mamiya's village, as the battle draws to a bloody standstill. After the death of Koryu, Toki attempts to fulfil his childhood promise and prevent Raoh from using Hokuto Shinken for his own selfish ends. Despite a heroic effort, Toki finds himself deprived of the strength to pierce Raoh's vital points. Raoh takes pity on his little brother's fate and spares his life. Toki spends his few remaining days healing the sick until an encounter with Ryuga leads to his end. Before Kenshiro can deal a finishing blow on Ryuga, Toki suddenly appears, and reveals that Ryuga had already dealt a fatal blow to himself by cutting his stomach before the fight, leaving him mortally wounded. Toki tells Kenshiro to "turn sorrow into anger". Toki would later accept his death by directly gazing at the Death Omen Star, dying shortly afterwards. Toki Gaiden Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Sekimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: AAA * Power: 4 * Speed: 5 * Skills: 5 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 4 Fighting Style Toki's self-styled Jū no Ken (柔の拳, Gentle Fist) turns the opponent's power against them with effortless grace and dexterity. It's because of this natural talent that Toki was originally the favored successor to Hokuto Shinken. During his showdown with Raoh, Toki revealed knowledge of Raoh's Gō no Ken (剛の拳, Strong Fist), having sealed its power away until such time. However, Raoh realizes that Toki, has in, fact pressed the Sekkatsu-kō vital point, temporarily boosting his strength in order to imitate his brother's style. Trivia * Toki's appearance and messianic character are based on Jesus Christ. * Toki is inexplicably still alive in the Hokuto no Ken (Banpresto) game, under the identity of The Masked General. This game is not canon and takes artistic license with many aspects of the series. * Takaya from 'Persona 3 '''resembles Toki due to their long, curly white hair and facial hair. ** Takaya also shares Toki's original seiyuu's name (Takaya Hashi). It's unknown whether this was intentional or just a mere coincidence. * Despite the fact that the series establishes Toki originally having brown hair before it was bleached during the radiation incident, Kaioh and Hyoh's flashbacks in the anime series show Toki as having his white hair even when he was a child, an example of a particularly significant continuity error. Gallery File:Toki_(manga).jpg File:Toki_(vsRaoh).jpg File:Toki_(gou_no_ken).jpg|Toki using Raoh's style File:toki shirogane.JPG|Toki in ''Toki Gaiden File:Ornl pic4.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-29-01h59m15s43.png vlcsnap-2011-11-21-19h52m40s10.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-20h58m13s106.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-02-20h58m55s14.png vlcsnap-2011-10-02-21h04m26s249.png 7c7dc750001cea02eb74f15311d8ef06842351c9.jpg Toki.PNG vlcsnap-2011-10-23-19h29m57s128.png|Toki and his brother, Raoh. Toki (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG Large Toki (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG Toki (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG Toki (Atomiswave).jpg File:Tokiideen.jpg Weqweqwe.JPG Young Toki.JPG File:Toki_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Toki in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit) File:Toki (Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg|Toki in Hokuto Musou (source material outfit) TokiSaturn.gif|Toki in Hokuto no Ken Banpresto game. File:Young_Toki.jpg File:Youngtoki_yuriaden.jpg|Young Toki in Yuria Den File:Youngtoki_tokiden.jpg|Young Toki in Toki Den young toki.JPG|Young Toki in Shirogane no Seija. File:Toki.png 32.jpg|The brothers' final embrace File:To.png File:05.mkv_snapshot_09.51_-2013.03.27_18.43.37-.jpg File:05.mkv_snapshot_11.29_-2013.03.27_18.50.53-.jpg ddtok2013.png|Toki in DD Hokuto no Ken (2013) Toki (Banpresto).JPG|Toki as the Kamen no Sho Masked General.JPG|Toki as the Kamen no Sho File:The Masked General.JPG|Toki as the Kamen no Sho Toki.jpg|Toki in Hokuto ga Gotoku Legends_ReVIVE_Toki.png|Toki in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE (illustration) Legends_ReVIVE_Toki_Go_no_Ken.png|Fist of Strength Toki in Hokuto no Ken: Legends ReVIVE (illustration) ja:トキ Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Shirogane no Seija characters Category:Hokuto Shin Ken practitioners Category:Heroes